


Shadow Self

by dela26



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark Caroline, F/M, hints of Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dela26/pseuds/dela26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the things I would do for you. Strain you, twist you, stab you 'til you bleed. Caroline/Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Based off I dream I had….and then I read the perfect prompt on LJ TVD Comment Ficathon, and viola! Also, I'm new to Archive f our Own and reposting some of my fics from other fanfic archives. Hope you enjoy! Also, love em comments/feedback!
> 
> Rating: Mature, warning for dark themes and bloodplay.

Tyler Lockwood's thoughts always drift back to her.

Caroline Forbes would always be a neurotic, insecure, little twit. But she had heart. She stood by his side, during his darkest hour. Caroline didn't leave, no matter how hard he tried to push her away, and that made her different then the rest. Being supernatural monsters fostered instant bonding. She didn't judge him, and he accepted her. He will always remember her small cold hand on his forehead, whispering soothing words into his ear during his first transformation. And after that, Tyler embraced her like she was his lifeline.

But things changed. Lies were revealed, trust was broken. And the vampire-werewolf war started in the tiny town of Mystic Falls. Caroline was forced on one side, he on the other. There was seemingly never-ending drama, double-crossing, manipulation, and heartbreak. And in the middle of the war, Caroline Forbes grew tired of the pain and destruction, and straight up disappeared.

It took him over a year, but he was finally able to track her down.

Tyler found himself in a dark alley in New York City. Her scent was everywhere. Lavender, with a hint of exotic spices. Her perfume filled his daydreams, and haunted his nightmares.

The young alpha pounded his fist against a cold metal door covered in bright graffiti. After a long pause, the door opened to reveal a man with cold eyes. The guy looked like muscle, dead muscle. The smell of old blood and death hit Tyler like a battering ram.

The werewolf cleared his throat, and decided to take the direct approach. "Caroline Forbes is in here."

The vampire made no response and stared blankly at him.

A low rumble escaped Tyler's lips. Any level of irritation, anger, or rage will trigger the curse to show itself. Not the full transformation - that only happens on the full moon, but heightened emotions will stir the beast below the surface. And Tyler doesn't want to lose control. Not now with her so close. He immediately swallowed the beast back down. But even with his attempts to calm the darkness, his voice came out two notches deeper, "I need to speak to her."

The large vampire raised an eyebrow, surprised by the cockiness of the young werewolf. He pressed his hand to his ear, and Tyler realized that he was listening to someone through an earpiece.

"Come in." The man had a faint accent that Tyler couldn't place. The vamp flashed him sharp fangs as he opened the door, "Good luck trying to get out."

Tyler glared at the man and cautiously walked by him. He slowly moved down an empty, decaying hallway until he found himself in front of a black shiny door.

The werewolf's eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright flashing lights within. A vampire club. The lone wolf decided to storm head on into the room before his better judgment kicked in.

His dark eyes scanned the room ever so slowly. The ornate wallpaper design and wooden floors had a quality to it that made him think the room was really old, probably created during prohibition. The rest of the room was modern. A large sleek black bar with a large mirror filled one side of the room where patrons were crowded together laughing, drinking, and ordering mixed drinks and rare blood.

There was a large dance floor in the center of the room. Bodies were dancing to the deafening-loud techno music. The vampires moved with liquid smoothness, grinding up on each other. There were vampires of all shapes and sizes on the dance floor. Their humans were dancing and laughing, unaware of their open veins or the dead around them.

The humans did not pay him any attention, too compelled to see anything other than their heavenly captors. A number of vampires took notice of him and watched him with neutral predatory eyes.

The dancers parted for a moment, and Tyler could see that directly on the far wall there were large white leather couches, filled with vampires talking, fucking, or feeding.

And then, he saw her.

Caroline Forbes was lounging on a couch, ignoring the scene and appeared more interested in the olives in her martini glass. She looked bored, a strong contrast from the lively crowd around her.

The dancers moved to close the gap, and he lost sight of her.

"Are you lost, little one?" A female vampire purred in his ear and he instinctively tensed. He didn't bother responding and instead continued to move through the dancing bodies. Icy cold hands stoked him as he passed by, and Tyler felt that the majority of the room saw him as their next meal. A few kept their distance like he had the plague, probably worried that it would suddenly turn the full moon and he'd snap his lethal bite.

Tyler had a brief moment of panic, not because he was surrounded by hungry vampires, but because he thought that when he'd get through to the other side, that she'll be gone.

When he finally pushed through, Caroline was still on the couch, seemingly unaware of his presence. He walked towards her like he was in a dream. Everything around him dulled down. His vision was fixed only on the petite blond vampire, and all he could hear was his heartbeat, pounding violently within his ears.

Caroline didn't look a day older since the last time he saw her. It was both a gift and curse of the undead. She would forever be seventeen. Though, from the looks of it, she was trying ever so hard to look much older. Smoky dark charcoal speared around her green eyes, the color was dramatic next to her porcelain white skin. A sheer gray dress draped loosely around her body and to him it looked like she was five again and they were playing dress up in his parents' closet. Her hair was longer than he remembered, falling pin straight to her waist. Thick blond bangs brushed against her long eyelashes and he felt the urge to brush it aside, to feel her silky mane between his rough fingertips. Her deep red lips were pouted, as if she were upset about something. Her rouge matched her thigh high leather boots. Caroline's eyes were still fixed on her martini glass in one hand, and he wondered what she was thinking so hard about. A man was stretched on the couch, his head lying in her lap and her perfectly manicured black nails were mindlessly stroking his brown hair.

Green eyes suddenly lock onto his.

"Tyler Lockwood." His childhood friend draws out his name, carefully rolling each syllable around her mouth.

She takes a casual sip of her drink. "I'd never expect to see you in a place like this."

The man lying on her lap turns his head to look at Tyler, and the wolf can see the damage done to him. The man's neck is covered in bites, the thick metallic liquid slowly draining down his chest. He was bleeding to death, but looked pleasantly calm. Caroline slowly moved her fingertip across the man's chest, creating little designs out of fresh blood. He noticed that the Safire ring was no longer decorating her pointer finger, revealing that Caroline was no longer a daywalker, bound to roam only in the shadows. She brings her finger to her mouth and sucks it clean. Her green eyes stayed connected with his the entire time, sparkling with amusement.

Tyler internally cringed, but his voice was steady, calm. "Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing."

"I almost didn't recognize you..." Her eyes glaze over and become distant, only for the briefest moment, then become dark and cold, matching the venom in her voice. "But, the filthy stench of werewolf gave away once you walked into the room. Are you looking for a death wish, coming into a bar filled with vampires? What could you possibly want?"

Tyler has so much he needs to say to her. His mind is suddenly flooded with racing thoughts, heart overflowing with conflicting emotions. But Tyler has never been good at expressing himself, let alone offer apologies or share his feelings. He could blame it on the Lockwood genes, or even being a werewolf, but deep down he knows that he is just stubborn and has too much pride.

"I'm here to take you home." He keeps it simple. It's easier that way.

"Oh?" Her lips twitch to a smirk. "And what makes you think that I'd wanna leave? The party just started. And nobody likes a party pooper. Isn't that right, Charlie." She coos to the man snuggling against her lap.

"Who's your friend?" Charlie murmurs softly. He was obviously heavily intoxicated, compelled, or weak from the loss of blood, probably a combination of all three.

"A lycanthrope actually, can you believe it?" She claps her hands enthusiastically together like she just won Miss Mystic Falls again.

"Let me taste him, Caroline, please." Another man begged. "I've never had a wolf before."

"Where's your manners, Lawrence?" Caroline lashed out with rage, slapping the vampire across the face hard, drawing blood with her nails. The other vampire hisses out in surprise and retreats in a blur of speed to a neighboring couch. Lawrence murmurs an apology, keeping his eyes fixated on the concrete floor.

She turns back to Tyler, the cheerful mask firmly back in place.

"Will you perform for us, Tyler? Show my friends a glimpse of the wolf." She wiggles her eyebrows playfully, baiting him. Caroline knows how hard he tries to be human. He feels the stir of the animal below the surface, irritation growing in his chest.

This was not the Caroline Forbes he expected to find.

But…she was still Caroline, and he had promised to always be there for her, no matter what. And now, more than ever, Caroline needed him. She just was too blind to see it.

Tyler grabbed her arm and his large fingers completely encircled her small bicep. "We're going home. Now."

The vampires began to circle around the scene they were creating.

"Wake up, Tyler, I am home." Caroline easily frees her arm from his grasp. "Here, I can embrace what I am, encouraged even. And it feels so good, Tyler."

"Take my little human toy. Charlie obeys, like a good little pet. Supplies me with entertainment, food, and sex." Caroline softly strokes that man's cheek. "And I bet that you're little head is racing full of dark, rage-filled thoughts. Your beast wants to show this man, me, and everyone in this the room who is really in control. Am I right?"

Tyler's body shakes violently during her little speech as if he was on the verge of a seizure. He is internally fighting the urge kill the pathetic man, wipe off that condescending smirk from Caroline's face, and to drag her out of the room and take her to claim her as his own. She can see his darkness so clearly.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes'." She beams triumphantly.

"Stop it." Tyler practically barks. He feels his skin flushing hot, eyes tingling from the changing color.

She throws her head back and laughs, flashing fangs. "And I know, deep down, that you're just as dark as me. Come on, Ty, rip out this man's throat out. Let the beast come out to play."

Tyler shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the cravings and urges. He tries so hard to be human, suppress the animal inside of him. Caroline taunts him, hanging a juicy bone within his reach.

"Fine, if you won't show me yours...I'll show you mine."

She pulls Charlie up roughly with one hand, and strikes him at the throat. The man doesn't even fight back as she engulfs every last drop. And all Tyler can do is watch. Both horror and need fill his chest, the conflicting emotions disgust him. The human in him wants to cover his eyes, the wolf is begging to lap up the spilled blood and sink teeth into the flesh. Caroline drops the man after a number of heartbeats, the body falls to the ground limp and lifeless. She smiles wide from ear to ear. Blood stains her teeth, lips, and chin.

"Take a bite." Caroline pressures him, "I've done all of the dirty work, we don't want to waste. I know you desire to join in the fun."

"What I desire and what I do are two very different things." Tyler's voice is raw.

"Everyone carries a shadow, Tyler" Caroline purred, "Supernaturals like us- we have a more direct link to the darkness."

"Just because we are monsters, doesn't make killing right. It's evil, Car."

"That's what the human says, but what does the beast believe? It's in your nature, your very core." Caroline inquires, "The shadow is a part of you. To ignore it is to deny your true self."

Blood from Damon, death by Katherine… being the child of two of the most unstable vampires Tyler has ever come across- poor Caroline never had a chance. One moment, Caroline was cool and controlled, then suddenly she was hot tempered and impulsive. She no longer seemed flooded by guilt, shame, or embarrassment from her vampire urges or cravings like before. The newly turned had the ability to separate themselves from their humanity, like turning off a light switch. Tyler had just always hoped Caroline never learned that trick, or had enough strength to resist its temptation. The shadow was always there in her, but she managed to fight it off for awhile. Hell, she taught him how to control his own darkness. But now, now she was lecturing him on how to embrace it. The human, rational part of him rejects her words, but deep down the other half craves to taste the forbidden fruit she is offering him.

Caroline is suddenly standing painfully close to him. She moves up onto her tiptoes and brushes her lips ever so softly across his own, sharing the blood from her kill. Tyler lets out a shuttering sigh, his body responding to her.

Her mouth moves to his ear, her breath is warm as she whispers, "Oh, the things I would do for you. Strain you, twist you, stab you 'til you bleed."

Tyler slams his eyes shut.

"And all you have to do is give in, have a little taste," She rubs her cheek slowly against his own, as if she were marking him with her scent. Low noises escape his throat. "I won't tell a soul. It'll be our little secret."

They've shared so many secrets. What's one more? His eyes snap open, her gentle face fills his view, and he feels like he's falling down the rabbit hole.

His large hands wrap around her dainty shoulders, fingers digging in sharply. She purrs in response to the pain. Tyler is on the verge, the tipping point before the beast breaks free. It's taking all his self control to not give in.

"Don't." He pushes her away.

A number of emotions move across her face, too fast for Tyler to decipher. The blond vampire brings him suddenly to his knees without warning.

"The big, bad wolf. I hear the rumors… they call you alpha now. But I know better. Tyler Lockwood is really pathetic. Weak."

She kicks him twice in the stomach with all of her strength. And before he's able to strike back, she moves with her superhuman speed and throws him across the room. His body slams into the large mirror and as he tumbles to the floor, shards of glass rain down upon him, piercing his skin.

Caroline's actions have stirred up the crowd. They sigh in unison at the smell of his exotic blood. He tries to stand up, but hands caress him. He bats them off, struggling to break free from the blood thirsty mob.

"Nobody fucking touch him." Caroline voice booms from across the room. The vampires freeze around him, reluctantly loosening their grip. Tyler is breathing heavily from the pain and adrenaline and growing darkness.

She stalks within his view.

"He's mine."

The crowd backs away, and Tyler realizes that they feared her. She moved with liquid grace, like a large predatory cat.

Caroline kneels down next to him, stroking his forehead with her hand lightly, and for a moment he's back with her alone in the cave during his first transformation. Her face softens, and he wonders if she's sharing the memory.

"Go away Tyler." Her voice was suddenly tired, and she sounded almost sad. "The Carline you want…she isn't here anymore."

"Car-" Tyler starts, but she interrupts him.

Her fist connects with his face sharply, and everything goes black.

Tyler wakes up alone in the alley. It was light out, early morning. He sits up and lightly touches his cheek, and hisses in pain. Caroline Forbes broke his jaw. It was healing, should be back to new within a few hours, but it still hurt like hell.

He wanders back into the club, but the bar is deserted.

She was gone. Again.

Tyler falls to his knees and pounds his fists into the concrete floor. Over and over and over again, until his hands are covered in blood. Tyler is breathing hard and fast. If he was human he'd be worried he was hyperventilating.

He ignores the stinging in his eyes.

Tyler collapses onto the concrete floor. He focuses on slowing down his breathing, quieting the beast.

He pictured her as he remembered, before she left, and wonders if she's right. Is she truly gone? Caroline Forbes did not appear to be a neurotic, insecure, little twit. And it was questionable if she even had heart anymore.

Tyler shakes his head to clear the defeating thoughts, and focuses instead on tracking her down.

He takes in a slow, deep breath. Lavender, with a hint of exotic spices. Her perfume filled his daydreams, and haunted his nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

It was gloomy and cold outside.

Tyler Lockwood stared out the window, watching the world pass by.

The leaves were changing color and New England was transformed into a brilliant yellow, orange, and red.

The metro was moving fast, buildings and fall foliage turned into a dynamic swirl of colors. The subway car was packed full of bodies. Tyler was practically shoved against the window, his large arms crossed over his chest to allow himself some breathing room against the glass. People were forced into the small, confined space, but refused to interact with one another except for the occasional brush of hands against the cool metal handrails. A few women eyed him with interest, but most people were preoccupied with their cell phones and newspapers. Their bodies moved in unison to each jolt and snap of the shaking vehicle. He was riding the red line, traveling through the old neighborhoods of Cambridge and into the city of Boston.

There were students standing close, wearing tattered sweatshirts proudly displaying their membership to Ivy League schools. Tyler had planned on attending a prestigious college, not because of merit or academics, but rather to follow his namesake and tradition. Being a trust fund baby made admission directors drool. A number of large packets and acceptance letters were piled in his room, unopened and gathering dust.

He had anticipated enjoying a big city like Boston, but his recent experiences actually made him surprisingly homesick. Maybe it was because he grew up in a small town for his entire life, or maybe it was the beast in him needing endless acres of nature around him. But all Tyler knew was that the city was too much of everything. Too crowded, too loud, too filthy, and especially too smelly.

Tyler pressed his forehead against the cool glass, closed his eyes and sighed to himself. He longed for a simpler life. In that moment, he wished he was in the middle of the woods on his family's large estate, with nothing by the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind. Still, Tyler knew deep down that no matter where he was, the tiny town of Mystic Falls or a metropolitan city, that simple was not an option. Being a werewolf…it, well, complicated things. On top of the lycanthropy, as if that wasn't enough, he was unwillingly thrown into a supernatural world filled with strange creatures, ancient rivalries, secrets, and complicated relationships.

And his relationship with Caroline Forbes was really fucking complicated.

It was always a bit unconventional, even when they were little. They had been forced into each others' lives, born to the privilege of being members of the founding families-their superiority complexes ingrained in them since the womb. As they grew older, they both were key members of the popular crowd in high school, forced to interact because of their social status. He took the role of the star athlete and bully with anger issues and she played the part of the cheerleader and committee guru with insecurity issues.

They were both set on a path for success (and misery).

Then, Katherine, that bitch of a vampire, changed everything. She made them into monsters, sacrificial pawns.

So they, the wolf pup and baby vamp, bonded in their shared confusion, transformation, and pain. For the first time in his life, Tyler had had a real friend. Them being close…well, apparently it was unnatural. They were supposed to be supernatural archenemies, making their relationship doomed from the start.

It has been over six months since his first run in with her in New York City.

She had kept off the radar, until now.

Tyler heard rumors of a young female vampire gaining notoriety in Boston, a dark storm of destruction following in her path. He was sure it was Caroline.

The young alpha had spent the first few days in the city paying tribute to the local werewolf pack in order to gain permission to be in their territory. They'd warned him of the new vampire in the area and they suspected that she had viciously killed a number of their alpha male wolves for sport during the last full moon. The elders had been happy to supply Tyler with information on her latest whereabouts, they wanted her gone as soon as possible with whatever means necessary.

The T traveled across the Charles River, the water was filled with kayaks and sail boats. The sun was setting now and the sky looked like it was on fire. Tyler appreciated the city's towering, crowded buildings taking on the brilliance of the setting sun. Then the train traveled underground, engulfing them in artificial light and Tyler immediately felt suffocated within the concrete tunnel.

The train halted to a stop in the subway station and the bodies mindlessly pushed forward, everyone seemingly in a rush to get on with their meaningless lives. Tyler followed the crowd out of the train, looking forward to getting more space, but found even more of a traffic jam in the underground station.

The commuters all wore black or gray and their moods matched their gloomy attire. Tyler glanced down and sighed to himself, realizing that he too was wearing dark clothing. He sported a simple gray V-neck cotton shirt, dark blue jeans, and an old black leather jacket. A tattered red and black Timberwolves baseball cap completed the outfit. He easily blended into the crowd, sharing their dark affect and style.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tyler caught a glimpse of a blur of white weaving in and out of the sea of darkness.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood in alarm.

Tyler scanned the subway station, but only the faceless crowd met his gaze. He studied them more closely now, noticing all of the details with his observant eyes. The beast immediately honed in on the intoxicated group of teenagers laughing by the stairs, an elderly couple sitting on a wooden bench, and the single tourist studying the large subway map on the wall.

Easy prey.

Tyler slammed his eyes shut, attempted to clear the disturbing thoughts from his consciousness. The first prickling roll of energy crept out of him. The power moved over his skin like a warm wind. His entire body trembled with tension. Something lurked beneath that human body, swimming up through his chest. The beast pushes against his flesh like a whale moving just below the water, so close that if someone was looking directly at him, they would catch a glimpse of something huge, powerful, and overwhelmingly alien. Tyler shook his head, over and over again to quiet the monster within. The beast wanted to take control, whispering dark promises that filled him with an overwhelming need and hunger.

"They look good enough to eat." A familiar voice whispered into his ear.

Tyler's eyes snapped wide open. He was clearly startled both from her sudden appearance and the fact that she'd picked up on his exact thought.

Amused eyes sparkled and her lips held a knowing smile.

As Tyler sucked in a surprised gasp, Caroline Forbes vanished in a white haze.

And then he was off, Tyler's feet moving before his brain had a chance to catch up. He ran supernaturally fast, so quick that normal human eyes could not follow, but he was not as agile as she was. Caroline moved through the herd of humans with elegance and grace, the perfect combination of a dancer and Olympic sprinter. Tyler, on the other hand, bumped shoulders and knocked down a couple of unsuspecting bystanders.

They moved out of the station and rose to meet city. The cold air was a sudden slap to the face. The night had engulfed the sky, allowing Caroline to move freely within the darkness, now protected from the destructive powers of the sun.

He heard her laughter bubbling ahead of him and the giggles were childish and playful. Tyler's thoughts immediately flashed back to second grade, images of him chasing the tiny blond around the playground. They ran like that, darting between cars and humans, as if they were playing a never ending game of cat and mouse.

Without any warning, the dance halted to a stop.

Tyler found her perched by the waterfront, leaning casually against an old fashioned streetlight. The pier was empty and unnaturally quiet. They were far enough away from the hustle and bustle of the local commuters and tourist crowds.

He moved up to her slowly and cautiously, afraid that any sudden movement would trigger her to disappear again.

Caroline was lighting a cigarette, the flame illuminating her face. The young vampire was wearing a long white pea coat that fell almost to her ankles. Dainty gold stilettos adorned her small feet and anyone else would have fallen in six inch heels running across the cobblestone roads. Caroline's blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun, a few ringlets of curls trailed along her face and neck. Diamonds and jewels decorated her ears, neck, and fingers, the stones sparkling in the streetlight. She looked like an old school Hollywood scarlet, from those black and white films that his mother watched over and over again.

"Caroline," he spoke slowly, in a voice too painfully deep.

She took a couple of long drags of her cigarette. The street light played along her face and golden hair. She blew three perfect rings and laughed.

The sound trailed down Tyler's spine as if she'd touched him.

"The one and only me." She glanced up, her eyes sparkling like it was Christmas. Caroline was smiling, that same angelic twist of perfect lips, lovely and meaningless as a lifeless doll.

Upon closer inspection, Tyler noticed that her face was flushed. Checks were rose red, matching the coloring of her lips. Tyler knew that her complexion wasn't due to their little dash across the city. Caroline had recently fed.

"You know, for a blood hound, you are a terrible tracker, and even worse at noticing you're the one being followed." She lifted up a thin eyebrow, her voice playful.

Tyler ignored her taunts. She's trying to push his buttons, draw out the beast that stirred under his skin. He wonders how long she's been stalking him, hiding in the shadows. He's been stupid, careless, too caught up in his head to realize that she was right under his nose this entire time.

"The city life, it doesn't suit you very much," she remarked nonchalantly.

"It seems like you've been enjoying it, Care."

Tyler moved up next to her, his six foot frame looming over her small figure. He gave off energy like a low level current, the moon will be nearly full in a couple of days, and energy was easy to come by right now. Caroline moved into him, not quite touching, but close enough that he knew that she felt his warmth radiating from his core, hot against her cold, dead body. She glided around him like a moth drawn to a glowing light.

Tyler tried to keep the judgment out of his tone, but his voice always gave him away. "You've been busy."

There had been a number of disappearances in Boston. Men, women, human, supernatural creatures, Caroline didn't discriminate in her choice of prey. They were toys to her, play things to control, eat, and destroy depending upon her mood. And lately, Caroline was particularly unstable.

"Gotta find something to pass the time. And thanks to the powers that be, I have endless amounts of it." There were no lines on that smooth, porcelain skin, and there never would be. Instead, there was a great shadow growing within her eyes.

A storm rolled in suddenly, black clouds covering the night sky. The wind gushed hard, the ocean splashed up, and Tyler tasted the salt water against his lips. Thunder rumbled in the near distance, like a deep growl.

"Is that why you're here, to scold me?" Caroline tapped her long, sharp nails along his chest.

She gave out a harsh sound, almost laughter, but bitter. A strange look past over her face. Once upon a time, Tyler could have read every thought on her face, in her eyes. Now, now he doesn't even know her. Sometimes Tyler thinks maybe he had never known Caroline, that they had both been fooling themselves.

The cigarette dangled between her soft lips and she childishly blows a puff of smoke in his face.

"Are you gonna tell me to stop smoking now too?"

Caroline gently cradled Tyler's left hand between her own ice cold fingers, his palm open like she was going to read him his fortune. Instead, she took her cigarette and burned it into his skin, the flesh instantly peeling back from the heat.

With his other free hand, Tyler immediately gripped her tiny wrists hard, encircling them tightly together as if they were handcuffed. Tyler forgets his own strength, felt the bones break underneath her skin, the sick sound of popping.

Caroline doesn't flinch, her face still pleasantly amused.

He let her go with a growl. The wolf was angry, both at Caroline as well as himself. His power came out suddenly from the rage, the energy danced across Caroline's skin like insects swarming over her body. Her smile widened at the taste of his darkness.

"Jesus, Care…" Tyler furrowed his eyebrows together in agitation and shakes his head. He pushed aside his anger, instead focuses on why he's here. "You're going to get killed, made an example of by your own kind if you keep drawing attention to yourself."

"I'm doing just fine, thank you very much." Caroline's face remained marvelously blank, but there was a new subtle tightness in her shoulders, a slight turn to her long neck. She wasn't being completely honest.

Thunder boomed directly over them, glass windows of a nearby building shattered at the power of the sound.

"Damon, Stefan, and even Katherine, the stuff they did was parlor tricks. They were too blind with their obsession, self hatred, and selfishness that they couldn't see the richness of their powers. Claude taught me everything and opened up a whole new world of possibilities."

The sky suddenly becomes filled with lightning bolts cascading down to kiss the water, the clouds and ocean both illuminated with brilliant white and yellow.

"You're doing…this?" Tyler eyes widened. He could practically taste the buzzing electrical energy in the air.

"This? This is nothing." She smiled proudly, the bright lightning dancing erratically in the sky behind her. Tyler remembered her saying something similar about her strength, when she twisted his arm in the school parking lot and revealed at that moment that she was different, like him.

"I do bad things on accident." Caroline laughed full throated, and this time it was just a laugh, ordinary, human. "On purpose, well, you wouldn't even believe what I can do."

The vampire took a deep breath, and it shuttered down her body, reminding Tyler strangely of a bird settling its feathers. She snapped her fingers and the lightning and thunder cleared, leaving only the eerie sound of the waves lapping against the dock.

Tyler realized that he was afraid. Afraid of her, or for her, he wasn't sure which.

Caroline stalked around him, just out of reach, but circling like a shark.

Tyler felt her try to capture him with her eyes. The vampire wrapped her cold power around his mind, searching ever so carefully for that weak spot, the point where she can control him. Her pupil dilation flickered as her energy lashed out in full attack of his consciousness.

Tyler's hands gripped his forearms so tightly the skin paled underneath. His short-clipped fingernails bit into the skin, and tiny little half circles of blood formed under his hands. He took a deep, cleaning breath. He removed his fingers from his arms. The cuts were filled with blood, but only a few trickled. Minor cuts, minor pain. Pain helped keep a vamp from controlling your mind.

The werewolf knew that Caroline had attempted to compel him, but he couldn't really tell you what commands she had spoken out loud. All Tyler knew was that he had focused all of his energy, his complete attention, to the pain.

Caroline's lips twitched, in amusement or frustration, or maybe a combination of both. Her nostrils flared, taking in the scent of his blood from the self-inflicted wounds that were already healed.

"Impressive…"

The faint scent of blood mixed with her failure to capture his mind was a very dangerous combination.

Caroline's voice came out strained, but clear, each word pronounced with great care, as if it took a great effort to speak.

"Even with your little supernatural growth spurt, you're still in the dark. They've been holding you back. Jules. The pack. They don't want some new wolf rising up the ranks and stealing their carefully crafted little world. It could all be yours and more even."

Tyler knew that they were keeping secrets from him, that the others were threatened by his presence. The pack, hierarchy, and power plays - his rational side believed that these things didn't matter. But the beast, the darkness in him, had a very different view. If he gave in, Tyler knew that he could become something else entirely, something powerful.

"Maybe I'm fine with the way things are." The lie came out easily.

Caroline smirked, knowledge weighing within her eyes. "If that was so, you wouldn't be chasing me around. I have all of the answers. And you want them, need them even."

"I'm not here searching for answers." The internal darkness cleared, body relaxed, and his voice was soft, "I just want you, Care."

Caroline looked down, her face crumpling with mix of emotions. It was like Tyler could see all of the disappointments, the small betrayals, the selfishness, the pettiness, the cruelty. He watched it fill her face. She'd seen so much of it, and God help him, Tyler was the primary cause for most of it. She simply couldn't understand his words; or worse, just didn't trust it. When she lifted her head, the amused mask was firmly back in place.

Tyler kissed her then, his lips crashing into hers. Witnessing a glimpse of her vulnerability had set him off. The old Caroline was in there, buried deep in the mess of a psychotic supernatural killer.

He took in all of her, her smell, her smooth cold skin, everything.

Tyler broke the kiss and whispered into her mouth, his voice husky, "You taste like blood."

"I know…" Caroline melted into him, devouring his mouth.

Tyler wanted to lick her skin, run his lips, tongue, and teeth down her naked body.

Lust quickly transformed into hunger. Images flooded him and they had little to do with sex. Memories of previous hunts and kills filled him up, making him feel alive. The wolf loved the feel of his hands, his claws, ripping into flesh. The taste of fresh, warm blood in his mouth is exciting. Tyler had hunted deer in wolf form and he loved it. The beast loved the chase, and the kill, and the eating of warm meat. The shadow grew within him, invading his insides like a cancer wanting to spread. In that moment, Tyler wanted to rip Caroline apart, the need aching in his shoulders, in his arms. It was confusing, overwhelming, and exhilarating.

But this wasn't prey, this was Caroline. The thought shifted the hunger back to lust. But the beast complicated that very human experience into something else entirely.

The beast in him wanted to mark her, snap his teeth firmly on her shoulder and leave an imprint on her porcelain smooth skin. Show the world, show Caroline, that she belonged to him. The instinctive urge was so strong, the wolf whining its primal need within his ears.

She was his. And wolves, well, they mate for life. No matter what Caroline did, the beast would always want her, need her. The human was upset and disturbed by her recent choices, but the monster in him really could care less. He just wanted to have her, all of her, for himself. It was selfish, archaic. He could feel his shadow self taking over. His focus blurred, skin felt like it was on fire, and a low rumble vibrated within his throat. If it were the full moon, he'd be in the process of shifting. Instead, the wolf screamed internally with rage, frustrated by its human prison.

Tyler realized that he had Caroline pressed up against the side of a building next to the pier. It seemed that Caroline was completely unaware of his stream of dark thoughts and urges. She seemed too preoccupied with her mouth glued to his. Her long coat was ripped open, revealing a green strapless cocktail dress. One of his hands gripped tightly around her small waist, lifting her up so that she was eye level to him. Tyler's other hand was up her dress, exploring the warmth and wetness between her legs.

Caroline moved her cool lips to nuzzle his neck, and before Tyler could protest, he felt the sharp sting of her teeth piercing his skin. The vampire ripped into him violently, like she was feeding for the first time. Her nails latched onto his arms, throwing his body violently to the ground. He heard the tearing of his skin, felt the thick warm blood pour down his neck, the smell of her desire, and all of the sensations felt disturbingly good. A sound between a moan and a howl broke from his lips.

Tyler felt himself drowning. His vision became foggy and he felt suddenly light headed. She was going to drain him dry. The thought brought up a wave of fear, so thick that it choked in the back of his throat and tightened his stomach. Caroline sensed the new emotion and made little excited noises against him in response. Fear was her aphrodisiac and the vampire latched onto him even tighter. Tyler struggled against her, but she made no indication of stopping. His fear quickly turned into rage, the emotion was more familiar to the wolf and strengthened the darkness within.

"Care…Caroline! Stop!" He barked.

The bloodthirsty vampire ignored his demand. Tyler focused all of his energy in staying conscious. The lycanthrope took in a deep breath, and with one fluid movement violently pushed her off of him.

Caroline flew back nearly fifteen feet and landed on her butt with a hard thud.

Tyler stood up in a blur of movement. The wolf felt unsteady standing, as if the ground under his feet wasn't quite solid. Shaky hands went up to touch the damage done. The skin was slowly stitching itself back together, but the blood still poured out. He held his neck practically together with both hands.

She marked him.

A snarl trickled from Tyler's mouth as he roared, "What the fuck Caroline!"

The vampire's eyes were glazed in satisfaction, and she had a lazy grin on her face like a well fed cat. Bright crimson rivulets trailed down her lips and chin. The color looked dramatic against her pale skin and white coat. She licked her lips, savoring the remaining drops.

"Oh pish, posh." She was slurring her words now, struggling to stand up and her legs were wobbly as if she were drunk. "You liked it…though you'd never admit it."

And Tyler did like it. He'd like it more if their roles were reversed, if he was the one to force his teeth into her skin.

She giggled, covering her hands over her eyes in delight, "You taste unbelievably delicious."

"Go to hell." Tyler grumbled, angry from not only being bitten, but that his own needs were not sated.

"Am already in hell, Tyler baby." Caroline sucked her fingers clean, watching Tyler now with careful, cool eyes. Her words were slow, testing, "And with me all liquored up, high off of wolf blood, are you planning on drugging me with that vial of vervain in your pocket?"

Tyler tensed, instinctively touched the bottle in his back pocket.

The vampire's eyes darkened in response, her voice serious, "I smelt it on you instantly. You plan to drag me home kicking and screaming, throw me in the dungeon until I agree to be a good little vampire? You're plan sucks."

Tyler sighed, a deep sadness filled him. He was suddenly tired from the blood loss, but more tired from her games.

"Your mother, friends, everyone is worried about you. And they don't even know half of what I know. You've become this other person…selfish, unpredictable, snarky, and, well, damn it, I don't like it."

Tyler stumbled with his words, irritated at himself. He was embarrassed that he lacked the ability to effectively communicate how he felt. She stared blankly at him, the words not registering like he was speaking a foreign language.

Tyler fidgeted, shifting his weight from one foot to the next, and the movement looked ungraceful for an alpha male werewolf.

He blurted out the reality of Caroline's situation, as if saying it fast would make it less true. "Care, look, one day you're gonna wake up, realize that you fucked up, but it'll be too late. You'll come back home and everyone will be dead and gone. And then what, huh?"

"Ohhhh!" Caroline dramatically pouts out her lips, "Stop being such a sour puss! It really is killing my buzz."

Tyler furrowed his thick eyebrows in frustration, "Caroline, I'm serious."

"Ya, you're the serious police, badge and everything." She rolled her eyes. "I wonder what purpose you'll have if you didn't have me to case around? I'm sure chasing after cars is not nearly as fun."

Her words rang true. Tracking down Caroline, plotting to bring her home, save her from herself…all of this occupied every ounce of his energy. The chase had become his sole purpose. But, he didn't want to do this forever. The game of cat and mouse has to come to some conclusion, either with her coming home…or with one of them dead. And the way things were turning out between them, he worried that the latter was going to play out.

Caroline stalked up to Tyler. The concentration in her eyes was almost touchable. Caroline stood on her toes and kissed him, a chaste gently brush of lips this time.

She breathed into him, "You're just lost little puppy."

Tyler jerked back from her, as if she slapped him.

"You have no idea what I am."

The moment Tyler said it, he felt that warm, growing presence. The beast was rising inside of him like a pool of warm water, spilling upward. He decided to finally allow himself to unlock the beast, slowly freeing it from layers and layers of heavy metaphysical chains. Tyler opened himself up and welcomed the darkness. It spilled over him, into him, in a warm, golden rush of power. Tyler smiled down at her, and he knew that it wasn't just his smile. He was still there, but he wasn't exactly alone. The beasts' thoughts lay over his like a veil. He could see out, but it colored everything he saw. His body, wanted things, craved things that made him want to run screaming. But if he were careful, he could channel the darkness. It was like walking up a flight of steep, narrow stairs with a cup of scalding coffee filled to the brim. Careful, oh, so careful or it spills over the edge and you get burned.

Caroline closed her eyes, threw back her head and laughed at him, loose blond curls bouncing around her face.

Being alpha meant that the human controlled the beast, not the other way around. Tyler just never had the opportunity to fully embrace his new status and power. Until now.

Tyler crouched down low to the ground and he was suddenly feral and vaguely unreal. His eyes burned, transformed into a swirl of amber and gold. A ripple of energy ran through him like a wave of water driven by the sea. The energy traveled from the top of his head, down his neck and spine, swirling around each nerve, and muscles spasm in response. His hands flexed, flingers contorting and lengthening into monstrous sharp claws. And before Caroline had a chance to notice the change, Tyler moved forward in a wave of energy and muscled potential, like violence contained inside skin.

The half man, half wolf tackled her then, not holding back any of his strength. Caroline let out a surprised gasp as she tumbled to the floor. She lay below him, completely hidden by his large body, effectively trapped by his weight. The vampire struggled against him, her face distorted in darkness, and she let out an inhuman hissing sound like a cornered wild animal.

In one fluid motion, Tyler reached back into his pocket, grabbed the syringe filled with a potent dose of vervain, and without hesitation, stabbed it into her neck.

Caroline opened her mouth like she was about to scream, but no sound came out. Her eyes rolled back into her head, body shaking violently like she was having a seizure, and then suddenly she went limp.

Tyler collapsed next to her quiet body, breathing heavily from the adrenaline and sudden surge of power from the darkness. Laying there, in a tranquilized-induced sleep, Caroline looked like she did before all of the lies, betrayal, and darkness corrupted her. Tyler rubbed his cheek against her cold face, moving his face to her ear, breathing in deeply her intoxicating scent. Lavender mixed with a hint of exotic spices.

In a blur of speed, he picked up her unconscious body and threw her over his shoulders.

Tyler murmured, "Someday, Care, you'll thank me for this."

~~~~~~~~  
Author's note: Reviews = love!


End file.
